On-demand mobility is a trend in transportation services today. On-demand mobility relates to moving people, goods, or services with the assistance of a computer, such as an application operable on a mobile computing device, that allows for ease of scheduling and payment. On-demand mobility services can bring convenience to user's lives. In some cases, the security and privacy of users can be diminished with this convenience.